Ninth Heaven’s Thunder Formation
Suddenly Xiao Chen opened his eyes and descended slowly towards the ground, landing on a piece of high ground in the southwest of the Xiao Residence. He used his senses again and muttered to himself, “This should be the Qian position; the Qian position represents the heavens, and the Kun position represents earth. With the Qian position settled, the other position should be easy to find.” notes: 乾 Qian and 坤 Kun are positions on the Eight Trigrams. The meanings are explained above, but when the two characters are placed together it means heaven and earth, or universe. This is where the name of the Universe Ring came from, the Qiankun Ring. After he muttered that, Xiao Chen took out some Talisman Paper, a brush, and the purple fluid made from a mixture of Spirit Beast’s blood and Demonic Core. Then, he took out a small knife and made a small cut on his hand. Xiao Chen circulated the Purple Thunder Divine Incantation, infusing the Essence in his body into his blood. Instantly, the blood that flowed out from the cut in his hand gave off a faint glow. As it dripped into the purple fluid, he gave off a golden light. His face slowly turned pale and his lips turned purple; Xiao Chen felt dizzy, but he gritted his teeth and persisted. This is the Ninth Heaven’s Thunder Formation. It was not something that he should be able to lay at his current cultivation level. In order to forcibly do it, he had to use his own blood essence. When the purple fluid in the ink bottle completely turned a golden hue, Xiao Chen stopped circulating the Purple Thunder Divine Incantation. His complexion improved when he stopped the bleeding from the wound. Holding the brush in his right hand, Xiao Chen dipped it into the amber-colored Spiritual Fluid. He had a solemn expression as he drew rapidly on the Talisman Paper. The Talisman Paper gave off a brilliant, yellow glow as he did so. When Xiao Chen finally completed his last stroke, the Talisman Paper immediately burst out in a golden light, then it folded itself up rapidly and landed in Xiao Chen’s hand. Xiao Chen held the Talisman in his right hand as he drew an equally gold-colored circle on the ground with his left hand, then a faint golden 乾 (Qian) character appeared within the circle. The right hand holding the Talisman pointed towards the ground, and with a quick wave of his hands he quickly threw it into the golden circle. “Boom!” There was a sudden clap of thunder, and a streak of lightning tore across the sky. As though guided by something, it went directly inside the glowing circle. The light faded off and the ground looked normal again, as if nothing had happened to it. However, via Xiao Chen’s Spiritual Sense, he could tell that the Talisman, which was filled with Xiao Chen’s blood essence, was brimming with the boundless energy of heavenly thunder. It just required a thought from him and it could be immediately activated. “Qian, Zhen, Li, Xun, Kun, Dui, Kan, Gen… The next position is the Zhen position. It’s corresponding nature is thunder. I have to find the location where the thunder attribute is the most dense. I also have to look for locations that correspond to the other positions of the Eight Trigrams,” [TL notes: 乾 Qian, 震Zhen, 离 Li, 巽 Xun, 坤 Kun, 兑 Dui, 坎 Kan, 艮 Gen. These are the eight positions.} Xiao Chen said to himself. He had already found the suitable position for the Eight Trigrams when he was in the sky earlier. All that was left for him to do was to find the location with the densest thunder attribute. Two hours later, Xiao Chen inserted a Talisman full of his blood essence into each of the eight positions: Qian, Zhen, Li, Xun, Kun, Dui, Kan, and Gen; as well as their corresponding nature: heaven, thunder, fire, wind, earth, marsh, water, mountain. Xiao Chen closed his eyes gently and, within his Spiritual Sense, a majestic formation appeared around the surroundings of the Xiao Residence. There was faint flickering lightning high in the sky, and the entire Ninth Heaven’s Thunder Formation was finally completed. Xiao Chen raised both his hands to feel this boundless and surging force of heaven and earth. With just a hand seal, even if there was a magnificent army with thousands of men and horses, he had the confidence this could destroy them all.